Never letting go
by turtle fan
Summary: Chichi is devastated that Goku has to leave for the Cell games. How will they spend what might be their last day together?


Hello! All I have to say is that this story will contain a sweet lemon, so if you don't like them, don't read this story! {} are the characters' thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z.  
  
"Goku, we need you to fight Cell tomorrow at the latest," said Krillin with a defeated look on his face. Goku had only been awake for an hour when Krillin had told him this. Goku had been dreading those words, but he knew that he had to fight for the good of the planet.  
  
" Don't worry," said Goku as he tried to muster up a positive attitude, "I'll be there first thing in the morning."  
  
"Okay, Goku. And I'm really sorry about coming with such bad news so soon; it's just that you're our only hope." Having nothing more to say, Krillin flew off to tell the others that Goku had woken up.  
  
{You don't know how wrong you are}, thought Goku as he waved good-bye to Krillin. He looked around, surprised that the house was actually quiet. {Probably because Gohan is with Piccolo}, he thought as he went outside for a walk.  
  
Chi-chi sat at the kitchen table, just staring at her hands. Of course she was happy that her love had survived that demonic heart virus, but she was very upset that he had to leave her to go and fight tomorrow. {All our marriage I have been there for you, in every defeat and triumph}, she thought as she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. {But why does it hurt me so much to see you go? I know that it is for the good of the planet, but it still hurts.} As she put down her head on the table and sobbed, she didn't realize that Goku had come back from his walk and was now in the kitchen. It hurt him so much to see Chi-chi cry, his sweet precious Chi-chi.  
  
As he sat down next to her, he asked, " What's wrong?" Chi-chi immediately wiped her tears and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine; just missing Gohan a little bit." She knew that the last thing Goku needed was to feel burdened by her feelings.  
  
"Chi-chi, it's okay. You're upset because I have to go to the Cell games tomorrow, right?" he said, knowing that this was the truth.  
  
{I can't lie to him, he knows me too well.} "Yes, but do not worry, okay? It's nothing, really."  
  
"Chi-chi, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell them no, the world is depending on me," Goku said, sighing as he started to feel depressed. "I just can't bear to see you go," said Chi-chi as the tears started again. " I mean, what if you die? It's just too much having to be without you again. Gohan needs you; I need you, " she said as she got up from the table. {Why is she making this harder?! I can't bear to see her sad.} " Well, why don't we make the most of this last day we have together?" said Goku as he got up and wiped the tears from her face, hoping that a little trip would relieve her of the sadness in her heart.  
  
After they had a quiet picnic in the fields, Chi-chi had calmed down a little bit. {There's no point in being sad; I should just enjoy these last moments I might ever have with him.} After eating, they spent most of the time walking through the beautiful field that was filled with fragrant flowers. Reminiscing about their years together made Goku happy and sad at the same time.  
  
"Chi-chi?" he said as they both lay under the protective shade of a tree, fighting the tempting waves of sleep.  
  
"Yeah?" she said .  
  
"Are you happy at the way our life turned out?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I am, Goku. I couldn't imagine being with someone else," she said, feeling a little hurt that he would ask that. "Why? Are you?"  
  
"Well, thinking back, I feel really blessed that I found you or really that you found me. I just wonder how I ever survived, being as naive as I was. What I'm trying to say is don't worry yourself to death. Wherever I am, I will always be thinking of you, no matter what. I'm really lucky that you haven't left me, you know? I don't think any other woman would have ever even attempted to put up with me. Without you, I feel empty. Chi-chi, I need you to really be brave. Even I don't know how the Cell games will turn out. Just know that I will always love you, dead or alive," he said, happy that he had gotten to say everything that was on his mind.  
  
"Oh, Goku. I will always love you, forever," Chichi said as she kissed him. She was so glad to know that Goku would always remember her and that he did not regret anything about their life together. As the sun set, both at peace with the events that would happen the next day, they flew home.  
  
As they approached the door of their house, Goku picked up Chi-chi without warning and carried her through the door's thresh hold. "Goku, what are you doing!!!" yelled Chi-chi as Goku still carried her. { Is he taking me to our bedroom?}, she thought as her face started to turn a deep red. "Ouch!" yelled Goku when he bumped into a table. "Are you okay, Goku? Please put me down," asked Chi-chi, concerned to see if he was hurt. "I'm okay and..." he hesitated a little while before going on, "I love you so much." His face took a serious look as he took her hand and led her towards the bed. ( The rest of this lemon will either be a Goku or Chichi POV. Enjoy!!)  
  
Goku: I laid her delicately on the bed and laugh to myself because Chi- chi's face is turning beet red. (She's still a little shy and surprised.) I yearned to make her happy this last night we might ever have together, show her how much I love her and how I am nothing without her. I gently kiss her eyes, those eyes that always seem to burn with fire when she is mad or light up bright with joy. I caress her slowly, trying to make our time together last forever. She sighs as I give her a kiss that deepens as our tongues meet and start the dance we both want.  
  
Suddenly I am filled with a hunger for her, for my Chi-chi. Slowly, I start to remove her clothes while she removes mine. I kiss her neck playfully and am met with a gasp of surprise. I keep doing this, just kissing her and caressing her; I want to cherish each part of her body. I look up and meet her eyes, the eyes that always make me feel like the luckiest man in the world.  
  
Chi-chi: Goku, my beloved Goku. Looking into his eyes just makes me go crazy and sad that I might never see them again. I want him to remember me forever, to remember this night. I start kissing him and caressing him too; first his face and neck and then his chest. I blush madly as I remember the first time I ever saw him without a shirt; it was at the World Martial Arts Tournament, where he proposed to me. I am suddenly filled with a need for him; no, I want him now. I place my hands on his hips and encourage him, as I look into his eyes. I want to make him happy, to make him forget all those times when I acted like such a bitch. I yell, and am met with a kiss from him as we near paradise together. Oh, Goku, you are the only one for me.  
  
Goku: I quicken my pace as I am met with her moans of pleasure. I love her so much and wish that I could stay here with her forever. I finally can't take it anymore and explode inside her, making both of our bodies shake from the emotion. I hold her tight as the last waves of passion leaves us and brush a stray piece of hair from her face. I tell her that I love her and am met with a kiss from her. We slowly drift into sleep with our arms around each other, never wanting to let go of this moment, place, or each other. A/N ( I'm sorry if the lemon wasn't very descriptive; I'm still new at this.)  
  
The bright sun and chirping birds woke up Chi-chi the next morning. Looking next to her she saw that Goku was still asleep. {He looks so innocent}, she said as she remembered that today was the day he would have to go to the Cell games. No words could describe what she was feeling at this moment. All she felt was this enormous love for him. Thinking about this suddenly made her heart feel heavy and as if something bad was going to happen, but she ignored it, thinking it was paranoia and made peace with the fact that he would leave.  
  
"Good morning, Chi-chi!" Goku said with a big grin on his face as he started to wake up. Last night had been the best night of his life. He was sad at the fact that he would have to leave today, but knowing that Chi- chi would always wait for him made him happy. "Good morning, my love," she said as she kissed him. Both were aware that Goku would have to leave in a few hours, but nothing mattered as they strengthened their vow of eternal love once more.  
  
That afternoon Both were awakened as they heard someone knocking on the door. They had both been sitting on the couch, taking a nap with their arms wrapped around each other. "Hey, Krillin!" said Goku as Krillin walked inside. "Hey there, Goku! I came to see if you were ready. The tournament starts in an hour," he said with a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, just let me say good-bye first." Chi-chi had been dreading this moment and not even her courage could keep her from crying. "Oh, Goku!!" she said as tears started to emerge from her eyes.  
  
Saying good-bye was so hard for him and as Goku hugged her he said," My love, don't worry. I will come back to you. I love you with all of my heart." He then kissed her gently, hoping that time would stop and he would never have to leave her. But it didn't and Chi-chi waved as Goku left. ( You can guess that Krillin is standing by the door awkwardly while this is going on!!)  
  
One week later, everybody that wasn't fighting went over to Bulma's house to watch the Cell games on television. Feeling queasy at the fact that Goku was now the one fighting Cell, Chi-chi went to lie down. But something still kept bothering her, so she went to visit Dr. Briefs.  
  
Tears of joy ran down her face when her suspicion was finally confirmed; she was going to have a baby. {Oh, Goku will be so surprised when he comes back.} As she walked back to the living room, she heard Bulma crying and everybody yell out in pain.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as all eyes fell on her. "Chi-chi!" Bulma cried, " Goku just sacrificed his life. He's dead!!" " Goku... he's ..dead??" she said as her vision went dark and she fell toward the ground.  
  
Oh my goodness! Just reading this makes me want to cry. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if my lemon wasn't good; I'm still kind of new at this. I know that Chi-chi shouldn't be surprised that Goku is dead, but remember that she had a bad feeling about the whole thing. If you liked this fic, go check out the other ones that I have written. Please read and review. LOL, turtle fan. 


End file.
